starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vandor
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Sloo Sector | stelsel = | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = 435 dagen | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Koud | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Bergen IJs Sneeuw | water = | bezienswaardig = Fort Ypso Lodge Imperial Depository Iridium Mountains | inheemse = Kod'yok | gemigreerde = Allerlei | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Conveyex op Vandor Vandor of Vandor-1 was een koude planeet in de Sloo Sector, op de grens van de Expansion Region en de Mid Rim. Het werd beschouwd als een echte grenswereld. Ligging & Natuur Vandor lag in het oosten van het universum, net in de Mid Rim. De planeet was bedekt met met sneeuw bedekte bergketens en met uitgestrekte vlaktes. De weinige bezoekers die Vandor konden bereiken via de niet altijd even duidelijke hyperroutes, spraken vol passie over de natuur op Vandor. De atmosfeer op Vandor was voor 99,9% vrij van vervuiling. De planeet werd bewoond door tal van grote diersoorten, waarvan de Kod'yok er eentje was. De oorspronkelijke ontdekkers van de planeet gaven de naam Vandor als een verwijzing naar een oud gedicht over ontdekkingsreizen. De planeet slaagde er na al die jaren er nog steeds in om dat gevoel van avontuur los te weken. Het feit dat Vandor politiek niet geallieerd was, sprak velen ook aan. De enorme bergketens, zoals die aan de Corubalni Pass in de Iridium Mountains, trokken avonturiers aan die hun overlevingstechnieken wilden demonstreren. Vaak lieten zij allerlei geavanceerde apparatuur achter aan bakens om hun capaciteiten te tonen. Mount Vastadon en Mount Redolava waren favorieten voor wie de Spinnaker Trail wilde afleggen. Locaties Fort Ypso was een oud fort dat was blijven bestaan. Het fort en de grootste gebouwen waren een gevolg van de ambitieuze kolonisatie van de Ypsobay Trading Company. Hoewel het bedrijf failliet ging door overproductie, bleef Fort Ypso gewoon bestaan, samen met onder andere de Lodge, een rustplaats voor reizigers, maar ook een bar en een goktent. Er was ook een plaats in Fort Ypso waar voertuigen en schepen konden dokken. Ten tijde van het Galactic Empire had het Empire een oude vault van de InterGalactic Banking Clan in de Iridium Mountains weten om te vormen tot een vault waar het in de wildernis op een veilige manier allerlei kostbaar materiaal kon stockeren. Om die vault te bereiken, reed een 20-T Railcrawler Conveyex Transport op rails en langs verraderlijk terrein. 10 BBY Han Solo en Chewbacca beleefden hun eerste avontuur na hun bevrijding op Mimban op Vandor toen ze samen met Tobias Beckett, Val en Rio Durant een lading Coaxium probeerden te stelen uit de Conveyex van het Empire. Nadat die missie faliekant afliep, trokken Beckett, Han en Chewie naar Fort Ypso om uitleg te geven aan Dryden Vos voor wie zij de missie hadden ondernomen. Daarna trokken ze naar de Lodge waar Han voor het eerst Lando Calrissian ontmoette. Lando's schip, de Millennium Falcon, was immers nodig om hun nieuwe missie te voltooien, die voorkwam dat Vos hen niet ter plaatse had gedood. Rond die periode was Vandor nog steeds een toevluchtsoord voor avonturiers, maar de aanwezigheid van het Empire was stilaan aan het toenemen. Legends * Vandor-1 werd vroeger vermeld in Coruscant and the Core Worlds als een van de planeten in het Coruscant System. Verschijning *Solo: A Star Wars Story Bron *Solo: The Official Guide *Databank *Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition Categorie:Mid Rim Categorie:Sneeuwplaneten Categorie:Lid van het Galactic Empire Categorie:Sloo Sector